ballisticngfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnicom
Omnicom are a global telecommunications and broadcasting company and an AG vehicle manufacturer that established a racing division in 2110. Along with G-Tek , they are one of the most prolific civil AG manufacturers on the globe. Omnicom broadcast the lion's share of AGL-based TV content and their communications technology is the de-facto standard used on the racetrack. Gameplay Omnicom ships are typically all-rounders, with average-to-good performance in all aspects of their design. This makes them a good choice for new and intermediate pilots, and allows the ship to provide drifty but controlled airbrake cornering. It is a good practice vehicle for new tracks and has the potential to be a front runner if flown well. The ship has above average shielding allowing it to participate in fights and do significant damage without risking an elimination. Omnicom ships remain relevant even at high skill levels. Team Evolution Omnicom Technologies originated from a 2110 merger between telecommunications company Omni Communications and R&D company Anti Gravity Technologies. Formed in 2092 by entrepreneur Kyle Holdwick, Omni Communications originally began as a cell phone company, manufacturing tablets, phones, and other mobile devices. The company expanded to become a service provider, and then a broader technology company, creating brands, broadcasts, technical infrastructure, and other modern services. Their name appeared on the majority of screens and datacasts in cities, and they became quite popular due to their branding quality. Moving into technology manufacturing, they would use their size and funds to support smaller technology projects during the 2100s. This included Cellblox, Serval, Leaves Independent, and in 2110, Anti Gravity Technologies. AGT were purchased by Omni Communications in 2110 and absorbed to form Omnicom Technologies, leaving behind a smaller group of individuals who would go on to form G-Tek . Under the direction of then CEO Scott Holt , Omnicom wanted to develop the AG technology outwards, for consumer applications, and make it accessible to all - and they had the resources and the cash to jump-start the process, able to provide the financial muscle necessary to solve the 'portability problem'. Kim Grant , one of the lead scientists at Anti Gravity Technologies, was appointed head of the AG research unit, where she worked with Alec Luna , who also remained. Grant's unit would finalize their research in 2115, having developed Diffusion Anti Gravity Devices, allowing craft to not just repel surfaces, but truly float, fly and provide thrust. The technology allowed Omnicom to finally develop small, affordable consumer vehicles, and entered public domain a few years later. Both G-Tek and Omnicom became significant AG vehicle manufacturers thanks to the availability of the new technology. Having completed his task, Luna left Omnicom to found his own company Sirius 909, outlining a general intent to 'make the world a better place'. Luna would remain influential throughout his life, eventually constructing the first habitable moon base. In 2135, G-Tek began the Anti-Gravity Racing League. On Grant's suggestion, Omnicom's AG R&D lab was turned over into a racing division, and Omnicom entered the league in March 2136. As Omnicom owned many of the datacasts and broadcasts in many parts of the world, it would be in their interest to support the sport, being able to provide race fans with any number of insider access segments or exclusive TV angles. Their communications technology became the de-facto standard used around the racetrack. Grant herself led development of Omnicom's racing craft. Her team created a very polished and professional looking machine, with acceptable performance in all aspects of its design. The all-rounder approach was chosen due to the fact that nobody in the company really knew what to expect from an official AG racing season. They were certainly not short for money, and the craft's slick, dual-hull design and purple scheme made it very popular with fans. Grant chose up-and-coming Californian F1 driver Cody Soto to pilot the machine. Soto was already heavily involved with improving motorsport tech and his skills had impressed Grant at a scouting event. Under Holt's direction, Omnicom also positioned themselves as one of the major AGL sponsors, going out of their way to construct a dedicated race circuit around their Antarctic communications station Harpstone . The track took about a year to complete and was ready by mid 2137. G-Tek's Félix Marion was excited to have Grant on board and the track was placed on the roster immediately at it's completion. In 2143, Kim Grant passed her position as racing lead to young engineer Mattie Esmé , and Scott Holt passed his position as company CEO to his son Martin Holt . This year would also see the emergence of another figure; a 19-year-old Morrocan engineer called Anisa Dima became the youngest graduate to join Omnicom's company, taking a broadcast network position. She would quickly make herself extremely relevant in Omnicom's daily operations and showed a particular interest in AG racing, becoming a frequent TV anchor for AGL broadcasts over the coming years. 2159 Season Omnicom are one of the staple teams on track in 2159, having made an appearance in every single season since the inception of AG racing. While Omnicom tends to scout pilots individually instead of supporting an academy like Nexus or G-Tek, the financial muscle behind it's program has been particularly effective at producing talented pilots. Omnicom's 2159 roster consists of 30-year-old Zen pilot Prosper Porter , 24-year-old Spectre pilot Shia Saong , and Halberd/Apex/Toxic pilots Caleb Solar , Andre Park and Maki Aoi . While still juniors, Aoi and Solar have been making waves in their speed classes, with consistent high placed finishes despite their relatively young ages. Cody Soto remains in the team as engineering lead. Omnicom have a notable beef with Diavolt . They have often complained to the AGRC about the conflict of interest in allowing Diavolt weaponry on track. (They have curiously never made similar complaints about race equipment sourced from other teams.) Similarily, Diavolt often accuse Omnicom of monopoly on race broadcasts. The two teams usually respond by blasting each other’s craft at every opportunity. While replacing machines is expensive, it has often ended up being worth the investment on broadcast views - and it's not out of the question for Omnicom TV higher-ups to ask Esmé for slightly more aggressive tactics. Category:Omnicom Category:USA Category:Team Category:Ship